


Just a bit of work

by missyoutoosweetcheeks



Series: Tryst : One shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Cock Slut Louis Tomlinson, Dubious Consent, Innocent Harry, Long Shot, Loss of Virginity, Louis Tomlinson in Panties, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Riding, Seduction, Slut Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Top Harry, Virgin Harry, Virginity, Virginity stealing, we're all going to hell hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyoutoosweetcheeks/pseuds/missyoutoosweetcheeks
Summary: It was quite painfully pathetic, really. Twenty five, stable job, stable flat, stable mind (well, quite), a painfully non-existent love life with an even more painfully intact virginity.Marcel didn't think his life was going to get better with his painfully aparent sociopathic tendencies to block anyone who showed interest in him.Until, of course, he became Louis Tomlinson's next prey.ORIn which Marcel is a virgin, and becomes his office's amorous co-worker's next big conquest.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Tryst : One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Just a bit of work

**Author's Note:**

> E D I T E D
> 
> Unrelated to the other works

_**Just a bit of work** _ **_\- O N E S H O T_ **

* * *

_**Visuals** _

_**Marcel Styles** _

_**** _

**_[H o t]_ **

_**Louis Tomlinson** _

_**** _

**_[P r e t t y b a b y]_ **

* * *

**_Work text_ **

It felt hot under Marcel's collar.

It wasn't exactly humid, bless his soul, for the AC was on full speed, and he was stood under a vent with a huge jug of cooler chilling his hands.

It just...

It just _was._

On that note, Marcel was debating begging his friend Liam to ask Louis to stop staring at him. Louis who'd been giving him intense once-overs for about 3 weeks now.

Louis with his perfect soft hair that was pulled into ruffled fringe, with his perfect white smile that blinded Marcel into a blithering stupor of idiocy. Louis with his fit, lithe body, his toned legs and thighs, and his huge bum--

Marcel looked away with coloured cheeks when Louis bent over to tie his shoelaces-- hadn't they been fine just a minute ago?-- with his delectable derriere on display.

His sly seductive smirk wasn't helping Marcel's state either.

He was jerked out of his raging thoughts when his boss Mr. Malik slapped a soft hand against his broad shoulder, "Well?" Mr. Malik asked with a raise of his brows, voice bare of emotion and pitch, soft.

"U-um, sir?" Marcel stuttered with wide eyes, and Zayn cracked a small amused smile.

"Relax, Marcel. Are you heading back now?" He asked genuinely, making Marcel truly relax a smidge. He'd just closed a very important deal for his boss, and the celebratory gathering held in his name, wasn't exactly... His thing. Honestly. He was more of a relax-at-home-with-a-bowl-of-ice-cream-and-expect-a-very-well-deserved-raise kind of guy.

He looked down at the cooler in his hands and looked back up at his boss who was now looking at him expectantly (quite pleasantly, on the contrary), shrugging a shoulder, "I was, sir," He raised the jug, "'Til Horan invited me to get this over for a drink."

Zayn nodded and stepped away, "It's spiked. I do not want you hungover on the job tomorrow," He murmured and left, and Marcel looked back down at the jug intensely.

 _Close call,_ he thought to himself.

He wasn't exactly a pro at holding his alcohol like his Irish co-worker was.

He raised his head to thank his boss, only to be met with stunning blue eyes trained on him with fierce intensity swimming in them.

"Oooh," A voice said from beside Marcel, and he swallowed, unable to break eye contact with the blue-eyed beauty.

"Guess who's _Tommo the Tease's_ next mission?" Liam teased as he swiped the drink from Marcel (who was considerably taking way longer, and Niall wasn't the most patient party member).

"Who?" Marcel asked distractedly, swallowing and licking his dry lips, watching as Louis' eyes traced the action lethally.

Liam only snorted, "You're asking me? Go clear out, mate. Get some rest, yeah?" He said solemnly, a quiet attempt to tell his friend to go straight home and not give into the sinful temptation that was Louis Tomlinson.

Marcel looked over to his friend and smiled kindly, "Thanks Li. I'm off now."

Liam grinned in response and patted his back, walking away. It wasn't his business, truly, but he, nor any other who knew Marcel, wanted to see the innocent lad hurt.

He was a business beast, that one, but a total angel otherwise.

A very valuable asset to Mr. Malik and the company.

Plus the lad made killer cookies when he was happy.

Marcel shook his head and urged himself to get a grip on himself, turning to leave the conference room and back to his own office room (completely avoiding Louis' probing gaze). It was 4 in the evening. He had quite the time to go home, watch a rom-com as he cuddled his cat Dusty, and devour a bowl of ice-cream.

It was a foolproof plan.

It was heavenly.

He heaved himself onto the comfortable rolling armchair he'd gotten himself and looked under his desk, ready to bring out his laptop bag.

That went to shit however, when the door to his office rattled open with a heavy shake of its wooden form, and Marcel hit his head accidentally in his haste. Letting out a pained yelp, Marcel groaned as he properly got himself upright, freezing when he saw who was at the door.

_Louis._

"U-um," Marcel stuttered, eyes widening when his door was shut with a soft click behind the blue-eyed boy. "Hi, Louis, can I uh, help you?"

"You think you're so clever, hm?" Louis said in answer, snapping the lock on the door and the blinds close, making Marcel swallow nervously.

"Pardon?"

"Look at you," Louis said softly, and Marcel looked down at his crisp-ironed suit. It was fine, was it not? Or were the pinstripes a bit much?

"Wha--?" Marcel stuttered to a stop with a sharp intake of breath when he spotted Louis right before his desk, tie discarded somewhere as his dainty fingers worked on his buttons. "L-louis?"

Louis let out a soft breath, eyes trained on Marcel's lips as they moulded his name. "You think you're being fair?" He asked rhetorically, untucking his shirt from his work pants. "Walking around, being an absolute sweetheart, seducing me with your smile?"

Marcel's face coloured, and drained of it at the same time.

_What... What the hell was going on?_

"I-- I didn't--"

" _Shh,_ " Louis whispered lowly, seductively slipping off his shirt, lithe body twisting to drop the cloth off at his feet.

Marcel gulped, eyes trained on Louis' face with valour.

Louis smirked, sinful lips curling over his lethal and sharp canines made to deliver the prettiest of love-bites, as his fingers tapped his eyes. Marcel's eyes now trained on the softly tapping digit, gaze following when it reached his stretched lips. His eyes widened and breath caught when it slipped between the pink lips, coming out with a victory gleam of saliva over its expanse. He followed mindlessly with his eyes when the finger travelled down to Louis' chest, rounding the pert nipple that stood to attention on his arched torso.

Marcel's breath hitched once again when he realised he'd fallen quite embarrassingly for Louis' antics, hands tightening on his armrests.

"L-louis, what--"

"I said _shh,_ baby," Louis breathed, eyes darkened to the hue of raging seas, "Did I not?"

And then Marcel was still frozen when Louis rounded his safety-- his desk-- to come to his side.

Louis' fingers nimbly worked on removing the button on his trousers, fly open to reveal black satin-lace panties curved over his length.

Marcel squeaked (manly, of course) when his chair was spun to face Louis, the latter looking down at him with hooded eyes.

"Looking at me like I matter? Looking at me like my fucking opinion matters to you?"

Marcel's mouth only opened and closed, an embarrassed flush travelling up his neck for three reasons: one, Louis probably found out about his crush on him, two, Louis was _basically naked before him and dear God he could feel a boner,_ and _three._

 _Three_. It was quite painfully pathetic, really. Twenty five, stable job, stable flat, stable mind (well, quite), and a painfully non-existent love life with an even more painfully intact virginity.

Marcel didn't think his life was going to get better with his painfully apparent sociopathic tendencies to block anyone who showed interest in him.

Until, of course, he became Louis Tomlinson's next prey.

Next thing he knew, his nose was assaulted with the creamy scent of Louis' tantalising orange-bloom perfume, and then Louis was resting his hands on his own.

Marcel wasn't breathing, really.

And then there was that fateful whisper of words that stilled Marcel's time:

" _Touch me._ "

Marcel sputtered when Louis coaxed his hands in his own, caressing, and placing them on his narrow, toned waist.

" _Lou,_ " He panicked slightly, breath stuttering once again when Louis moaned softly once their skins touched.

Except, _this wasn't a fucking handshake!_

"You and your big hands, hm?" Louis whispered heatedly, caressing Marcel's cheek affectionately. "Your careful hands. When they type incredulously fast, deal with nimble cookie recipes, hold way too many things in them," Louis breathed lowly against Marcel's cheek, pressing a sweet kiss where they touched. Marcel squirmed and blushed furiously. Louis was undeterred by his lack of communication, though, "They do _things_ to me. What else could they do, hm?"

"Wait, um, Lou--"

Marcel choked to a stop when Louis moved his hand over to his chest. Marcel's pale hand contrasted against the tan expanse of Louis' soft skin.

" _Touch. Me._ "

After a few beats, Louis lowered his hands onto the armrests, bracketing Marcel.

"Are you-- um, are you sure?" Marcel asked timidly, looking up at Louis who only seemed more turned on than before.

" _Fuck,_ " Louis breathed and swooped down to press his lips against Marcel's. Marcel made a small noise of panic, accommodating the blue-eyed lad when he straddled his thighs on the chair. He was forced to lean back, Louis pushing into him with his fervent kissing. He could taste the fruity punch that he'd drank on his own tongue.

"Kiss me?" Louis asked, big blue eyes looking down at him as his hands nimbly worked on removing Marcel's tie. "Please?" He pouted.

Marcel swallowed, hands burning where they rested softly on Louis' waist. He stuttered a nod, after which Louis' lips were back on his, fighting for dominance. Marcel gasped out a low moan when Louis grinded down on him experimentally, letting him slip his tongue in at the same time. Marcel cupped Louis' cheek softly, letting the smaller lad take control of the pace. Not that he had a choice.

And then they were splitting for a heaving breath, Marcel panting softly with his eyes closed as Louis rested his forehead on his. Marcel's thumb brushed Louis' shaved cheek softly, other hand tight where they gripped Louis from falling.

(Let's avoid the fact that Louis'd done this way too many times to fall).

Marcel's eyes snapped open when Louis pressed trailing kisses down his jaw, pushing down his jacket and shirt-- when did he unbutton them? Where the hell was his tie?-- over his shoulders--

Louis gasped softly, fingers ghosting over Marcel's toned chest and abdomen, trailing slower when they reached the tattoos he had on his skin.

"You've tattoos," Louis accused, eyes darkening and lips wetting, "You've _ta'oos_ ," Louis said lowly, his accent curving around the stressed word, and Marcel blushed. "Yeah," He replied lamely, gasping when Louis found his sweet spot.

"That's _hot,_ baby," Louis whispered in his ear, revelling in the way Marcel's breath hitched. He teased further; he grabbed the hand Marcel had on his waist and pushed it down to cup his bum, grinding down once again. Louis blushed-- _blushed!--_ when Marcel's gaze hooded with a low reverberating moan, hand reflexively gripping his bum. Marcel then blushed with wide eyes, removing his hand as quick as possible. Louis snarled softly, teeth latching onto Marcel's earlobe, " _Keep it back there,_ " He demanded, tracing a teasing finger where Marcel's Adams apple bobbed.

"Louis, I don't think we can--"

"Then we keep as quiet as possible, yeah?" Louis said softly, jerking Marcel's mouth to his. Marcel moaned into Louis' mouth when the latter grinded down with resolve. Lips separating with a pop, Louis threw his head back with a shaky sigh when his throbbing length brushed Marcel's torso. Marcel's eyes were squeezed shut, bottom lip tightly held by his teeth.

Marcel's eyes snapped open when Louis' hand slipped into his hair, pulling his bun loose, panting into his ear. He swallowed, dazed, watching the way Louis' body moved like a song on top of him.

Louis tilted Marcel's face up to meet his softly, "Talk to me," He murmured, swivelling his hips encouragingly.

Marcel's moaned, eyes fluttering shut, "You-- you're very beautiful, Louis," He blurted, and stopped breathing when Louis stopped moving on top of him. He opened his eyes after a moment, looking up at Louis' intense gaze. He cringed in embarrassment.

"Take your pants off," Louis commanded softly, and Marcel took in a sharp breath. He uncertainly squeezed Louis' waist, carefully aiding him to stand up. He stood up, towering over Louis by a good foot, and placing a hand at the juncture of Louis' neck. "We-- we should stop. You've had spiked punch, yeah?"

Louis glared up at Marcel, challenge glinting in his eyes. "That's not what I said, baby," He murmured, falling to his knees after quickly kicking off his own pants.

Marcel made a noise in the back of his throat, stumbling when Louis pulled down his pants-- when did he undo his belt?-- and unceremoniously plopping back into his chair. Louis gripped it so that it did not roll away, eyes blazing darkly.

Marcel's eyes were wide as they laid on a predatory Louis, who loomed between his legs, spreading them wider. Heart beating in his throat, Marcel leaned forward to perhaps push Louis a bit back, reason with him, but that went to shit when Louis slipped his fingers into his hair. Holding tight (not enough to hurt), Louis leaned in to whisper, "I'm going to suck you off. You will not move. Not a sound either, okay?"

Marcel opened his mouth to say no, "Okay."

_Dammit!_

Louis smirked, mock innocence glistening in his eyes as pressed his lips to Marcel's once.

Mouthing over Marcel's thigh, Louis raised his brows when he spotted the tattoo that stood out on his skin. Deciding he'd trace them with his tongue another time, he breathed hotly over Marcel's length, allowing him to slip his fingers into his hair as he shivered, " _Louis._ "

"I know, baby, shh," Louis replied distractedly, fingers teasing near Marcel's waistband. "Pick up for me," He asked softly, looking up in urging stern when Marcel hesitated. "Please?"

Marcel swallowed heavily and did as told.

He let out a breath when his boxers were off, now naked as his length was grasped in Louis' small hands. He hissed lowly, jerking up, and sat back when Louis pinched his thigh in warning. "I said, no moving," He chided, "And no sounds. Are we clear?"

Marcel stuttered out a moan when Louis squeezed him, nodding rapidly, "Y-yeah."

"Good."

And then Louis' mouth was on him. Marcel bit his lip as Louis took him with ease, licking under his shaft like the pro he was.

"So pretty," Louis kissed the tip of his còck, "Just so pretty," Louis moaned softly as he looked up into Marcel's blissed out face, his hair a curtain as he bowed his head in restraint.

Marcel panted when Louis bobbed his head fast, his fingers tightening in Louis' hair. Louis moaned around his còck, suckling on the head as precome dripped from the slit.

" _Louis,_ " Marcel moaned deep, and although the sound went straight to Louis' còck, he pinched Marcel's thigh once again.

Standing up, Louis bracketed Marcel with glinting eyes, "Bad," He whispered seductively, giggling softly when Marcel squeaked with a shiver.

"Watch," He instructed, clicking his tongue, "And don't touch."

He turned around, leaning forward to push his panty-clad bum towards Marcel. He looked over his shoulder, giggling once again (maybe he _was_ a tad tipsy, and his adrenaline-laced blood wasn't helping) when he saw Marcel's flushed face and wide, blown eyes. Teasing his waistband, he slipped it off his waist and over the curve of his bum, biting his lip as he did so. Marcel stared at the perfect bum before him, swallowing.

Was he dreaming?

He was, wasn't he?

But then Louis was turning around and pressing his lips against his in a heated kiss, guiding his hands to his-- _bare!_ \-- bum with a mischievous giggle as if he knew what he was thinking.

"I opened myself up for you," Louis breathed into Marcel's ear with a bare lick, "Do you have lube, baby?"

Marcel shook his head, heart thumping loud in his chest.

It was happening.

He was going to lose his virginity.

He going to lose his virginity to his crush, in his office room, on his chair, and pretty much as the mission he knew he was.

Well.

If not now, then when?

Louis clicked his tongue again, "No?" He turned in Marcel's lap, making the latter hiss with the pressure, and leaned down to his discarded pants. He leaned down and presented his bum to Marcel as he rummaged the pockets, "You can touch, baby."

Marcel didn't understand. His hands were already on Louis' soft, pert bum, _and he had permission to touch?_

_To do what?_

_Holy shit, Marcel sucked at this._

"Ha," Louis turned back around with a small bottle of hand lotion, "We'll make do. Besides, it smells nice," Louis said nonchalantly, squirting the cool liquid onto Marcel's curved, hard còck. Marcel made a sound in his throat when Louis jerked him off softly, spreading it over the expanse of his length.

"I'm clean," Louis informed, "Are you?"

Marcel blushed in mortification, still not caught up to what was going on. Louis stopped then, looking at Marcel's concerned eyes, "Hey," He said, albeit a tad disappointed, "I... Do you not want this? Me?" He carefully, stopping to just sit on Marcel's lap. Marcel shook his head, "No! I mean--" He stuttered when he saw the look of shameful embarrassment painted on Louis' face. "Wait, I mean. I do. I want-- I want you," Marcel coughed, blushing. "I've just-- I've never--"

" _Oh,_ " Louis breathed in understanding, surprise evident on his features. "You've never had sex before?" He asked in slight incredulity, twirling a loose curl in his finger, finally taking off the slightly fogged glasses on Marcel's nose. "You're bloody pretty, Marcel," Louis stated, cemented, "I thought..."

"Yeah, no," Marcel blushed in embarrassment, and Louis tilted his head to press a kiss to his lips. "Well, do you want to? Still do this?"

"I..."

"I'll make it real good," Louis promised, and Marcel swallowed, nodding timidly, "O-okay. Are-- are _you_ sure?"

" _Fuck,_ baby, you need to stop doing that," Louis breathed heatedly and smashed his lips to Marcel's, hand now working on his length. Panting as they split their lips, Louis steadied himself using Marcel's broad shoulders, "You ready?"

And then, he was sinking onto Marcel's còck with a soft moan before he could finish nodding. Marcel squeezed Louis' bum in his hands with a whine, making Louis slip further with low moan of his own. "Fuck," Louis mewled, "So big," He mouthed at Marcel's sweet spot, feeling himself stretch with a strained arm. Marcel rested his forehead against Louis' collarbones as he watched, enamoured by the way Louis sucked in his length.

Both of them let out a low moan when Louis bottomed out, soft pants breezing through Marcel's curls, and Marcel's mouth hot against Louis' sensitive nipples. Louis mewled as he pushed up and dropped down, draining another deep whine from Marcel. "Does it f-feel good?" Louis asked breezily, stuttering when he swivelled his hips and hit his prostrate dead on.

Marcel moaned lowly, nodding tightly as he concentrated on the heat and clench that surrounded him. Louis keened and clutched Marcel's hair as he bounced on Marcel's còck, very much affected by the hot breath that splayed across his chest. Marcel experimentally groped Louis' bum in his hands, spreading them apart, and shivering when his skin brushed against where they met intimately. Louis moaned and arched his back, accidentally pushing his chest into Marcel's slack mouth.

" _Mmhh_ ," Louis shuddered, keening when Marcel timidly closed his lips around a sensitive nub. "You-- _uh_ ," Louis bounced, Marcel moaning around his nipple in answer.

"Sh- _\- shh,_ " Louis giggled, and Marcel licked his nipple, shutting him up.

"A-again," Louis keened, arching erotically, pushing Marcel's face closer. Marcel clutched Louis' waist tight (enough to leave bruises-- Louis looked forward to teasing the lad about it) and licked around again, swirling his tongue and sucking.

"Touch me," Louis whined softly, "Please?" He panted softly as he guided Marcel's hand to his bobbing length as he bounced a bit slowly, dragging the feel of Marcel's còck in him. Marcel moaned softly, tentatively wrapping his hand around Louis' còck. "Yeah, please," He breathed, sucking a dark bruise where Marcel's sweet spot laid.

Marcel gripped Louis and jerked him off, expertly twisting around the head (afterall, how else was he to cope all these years?), pulling a high pitched mewl from Louis. "M'close, M-marce-- _uh,_ " Louis said, bouncing harshly and clenching around Marcel to bring him to a release. Marcel moaned loudly when Louis picked up his pace, getting shut up with Louis' giggly lips on his own.

"No sound," Louis sang, stuttering when Marcel squeezed his bum and còck, desperately pressing his lips to his, open-mouthed.

"Lou-- Lou I--"

"I-- I know, baby--" And then with a harsh slap of Louis' bum hitting Marcel's thighs, the latter was releasing hotly into Louis with a bit to his shoulder. Louis bounced a bit more aggressively, cum shooting up to his chest and Marcel's as he came a moment later, drowsy with the feeling of Marcel's twitching còck in him.

Louis panted as he collapsed against Marcel's sweaty chest, pressing soft kisses where his mouth reached.

"That-- that was-- wow," Marcel drawled drowsily, stumped with the height of his release.

Louis cheekily bit Marcel's collar where his sparrow tattoos laid, "Yeah? You're welcome," He teased.

But then Marcel was carefully handling Louis' pliant body in his hands, cringing as he slipped himself out, and stood up with him in his arms. Louis squeaked in surprise, hands gripping where Marcel's biceps clenched.

"Are you okay?" Marcel asked bashfully when Louis looked up at him with wide eyes, and went easily when Louis pulled him down for a surprisingly soft kiss. "Shut up, Marce," Louis mumbled shyly, flushing.

"What?" Marcel asked in slight confusion, carefully maneuvering them both towards the small restroom in his room. It had a wash basin though. So, placing Louis on the counter where there was a towel, Marcel wet another hand towel under the stream of warm water. Gently wiping away the cum from Louis' chest, Marcel blushed and paused, eyes flickering down to where Louis was squirming and wetting the towel he'd been placed on.

Louis giggled at Marcel, wiping himself down after he jumped down from the counter (he was too small, bless him). "Thank you, Marcel," Louis said, pressing a sweet kiss to the latter's cheek.

Marcel blinked when Louis walked out of the lavatory, putting on his clothes. A heavy silence settled between them.

"Louis?"

Louis paused as he slipped on his pants, turning his head to show he was listening.

Marcel hesitated. That was it, was it not?

"Um, I just wanted to uh. To say thank you," He stuttered out as he pulled on his own clothes.

"Thank you?" Louis asked, and Marcel nodded, "I was rather fortunate to lose it to you, yeah?" He joked, "Since you have your 'don't-kiss-and-tell' policy? Who'd want to know I was a virgin?" He chuckled, stopping when Louis marched up to him.

"Oh, fuck my policies," Louis murmured, slamming his lips to Marcel's, "I'm telling _everyone_ I kissed you," He said, "That is," Louis looked up through his lashes, "If you'll go out with me?"

"I-- Are you asking me on a date?" Marcel asked in surprise, never having heard of Louis go on dates ever before.

Louis' cheeks flushed, and his bit his lip, "I... I could try. I've never been on one."

And then Marcel was pushing his lips onto Louis' in a sweet, passionate kiss that had the latter's toes curling. "Okay," He replied with a shy side grin.

"Okay," Louis breathed, linking his hands behind Marcel's head with a blush as his stomach fluttered, "What are you doing after now?"

Marcel kissed Louis' nose, "Nothing. Just a bit of work."

"Just a bit of work?" Louis asked with coquettish smile, and Marcel's eyes flickered down to his lips mindlessly.

"Mhm," He hummed going easily when Louis leaned up with hooded eyes, "Just a bit of work." ****

**Author's Note:**

> Heheh I'm pretty proud of this one oop-
> 
> Hope it was good lol :))
> 
> _If you liked it here's the[fic post ](https://missyoutoosweetcheeks.tumblr.com/post/632877196828098560/just-a-bit-of-work-ls) :)))) _
> 
> _I'm new on Tumblr lmao hehehe feel free to come say hiiiii_


End file.
